


[Fanvid]Dystopia

by Virgil (Alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective-Fanvid集】 [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: A VID FOR A FIC, Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Detective自制fanvid《Dystopia 敌托邦》</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Trail of Clues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218059) by [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott). 



B站在线：

 

地址：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1939883/>

BGM: 《[Dystopia](http://www.xiami.com/song/1454980)》--Lake of Tears

  
脑洞来自鲸的Marty/Rust BDSM AU《[A Trail of Clues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218059)》

只做到打电话情节之前【素材不够【。  
太太写得太好我做不出原文那个感觉TUT

 


End file.
